ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gridman
is a 'policeman' from the Hyper World, a parallel world to the "Computer World" a world within all computers. While tracking down Khan Digifier he encountered Naoto and, seeing that Naoto had a good heart, chose him to merge with whenever battle must be done within the Computer world. To fight the larger and more powerful monsters, Gridman receives the upgrade program P-L6806OX to grow gigantic and battle against his foes. However, this massive power-up last only for a few minutes as it could overload Junk's system. When the power up begins to fade, a blue light on Gridman's head begins to blink as a warning. Naoto, Yuuka, and Ippei chat with Gridman over their computer by typing messages to him. *Subtitle: *Thunder subtitle: *Emperor subtitle: History TBA Data Profile *Height: micro ~ 70 m, 88 m (Thunder), 93 m (Emperor) *Weight: 0 ~ 60,000 t, 160,000 t (Thunder), 200,400 t (Emperor) *Home world: Hyper World *Time Limit: 10 Minutes *Flight: Gridman's top flight in the cyber world is faster than the Speed of Light Body Features *Energy Lamp: The blue light on Gridman's forehead, when his giant size begins to put too much strain on Junk (the pc that powers his giant form) it begins to flash. *Radar Year: *Tri-Star Ja: The three blue parts on Girdman's chest. They are the organ that emits the fixer beam. *Techtarion Armor: The armor that Gridman wears. *Crystal Converter: The yellow light on Gridman's chest, this is were his energy is stored. *Grand Acceptor: The item Naoto uses to enter the computer world and merge with Gridman, it is located on his left arm and used to fire the Grid Beam. *Gravity Metal: Gridman is able to fly because his feet control gravity for him. *Access Code: Before Gridman can fly off to battle an access code must be entered to Junk, this password is "Access Flash!". Techniques Main Abilities - Thunder= is the form of God Zenon, the Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank acting as a suit of mechanized armor for Gridman. Techniques *Thunder Grid Punch: A basic, yet powerful punch. *Thunder Grid Kick: A basic, yet powerful kick *Thunder Grid Fire: *Thunder Grid Beam: An attack fired from the right hand. *Thunder Grid Fixer Beam: An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. *Drill Break: Twin Driller's bore-tips are fired from the shoulders and home in on the target like missiles. Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick Thunder Grid Beam.png|Thunder Grid Beam Thunder Grid Fixer Beam.png|Thunder Grid Fixer Beam Drill_Breaker.png|Drill Break - King= is the form of Dyna Dragon and the KingJet acting as a second mechanized suit of armor for Gridman, forming Combination Dragon Emperor King Gridman. (Height: 93 meters, Weight: 200.4 kilotons.) King Gridman's attacks include: *King Grid Punch: An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Punch. *King Grid Kick: An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Kick. *King Grid Fire: Aa attack fired from Gridman's chest. *King Grid Launcher: Light attacks fired from Gridman's forearms. *King Grid Beam: An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Beam. *King Grid Fixer Beam: An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Fixer Beam. King Grid Punch.png|King Grid Punch King Grid Kick.png|King Grid Kick King Grid Fire.png|King Grid Fire King Grid Launcher.png|King Grid Launcher King_GridmanBeam.JPG|King Grid Beam King Grid Fixer Beam.png|King Grid Fixer Beam }} Assist Weapons Assist Weapons are created and devised by Ippei to assist Gridman in battle. Later on Powered Suits were developed using them as parts. *'Barrier Shield': A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. However it is useless against Monsters with a high enough power. *'Plasma Blade': A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier shield, can fire the Plasma Wave and cut through a monster. *'Lightning Thunderbolt Sword Gridman Sword': a combination of the Barrier Shield and Plasma Sword. A draw back to it's high power is the size of it attack which is always large. **Thunder Axe: An axe shaped form of the Gridman Sword. Used in episode 9. *'Thunder Jet': A large jet aircraft, armed with the Thunder Missiles. Forms the upper Body of GodZenon and Thunder Gridman. (Full Length: 62.1m, Width: 48.6m, Overall Height: 19.8m, Total Weight: 47,000 tons, Flight Speed: Mach 5) *'Twin Driller': A small tank equipped with Twin Lasers at the tip of the drill. Can operate in the air and underground. Can become the Shoulder armor of GodZenon and the abdomen and arm of Thunder Gridman. (Full Length: 44.1m, Width: 21m, Overall Height: 15m, Total Weight: 21,000 tons, Running Speed: 100 Km per hr) *'God Tank': A small Tank equipped with two gates for the God Cannon. Forms the feet of GodZenon and the feet armor of Thunder Gridman. (Full Length: 72.9m, Width: 21m, Overall Height: 13.2m, Total Weight: 32,000 t) **'Combination Electric God GodZenon': The Thunder Jet, Twin Driller and God Tank can also become the fighting robot Zenon. *'The DinaFigher' and the KingJet. **The DinaFighter is a Mach-36 aircraft (armed with DinaMissiles and the DinaLaser) which can transform into the massive Dragonic Cannon, a shoulder-fired weapon wielded by Gridman. The KingJet is a Mach-18 aircraft (armed with KingMissiles and the KingLaser) to which the DinaFigher can dock, forming the Dragon Fortress; this 106.4m-long, 240-kiloton, Mach-43 aircraft is armed with Fortress Missiles. It can transform into the Super Dragon Combination DinaDragon. GridmanSword.jpg|Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe Dinacanon.jpg|Dragonic Cannon Zenon_Components.jpg|Thunder Jet, Twin Driller and God Tank King_Components.jpg|The Dinafighter and King Jet Acceptor.jpg|The Grand Acceptor Trivia *The way in which Gridman's enemies are destroyed by his finishers may have inspired the effect of Ultraman the Next/Nexus finishers on his enemies *Gridman's facial appearance might have inspired the faces of Jean-bot and Jean-nine *Gridman's last suit appearance between his original series and his cameo in a DVD extra was in the 1995 Tsuburaya commercial where he joined the Ultramen and many monsters and aliens during a fireworks show, seen dancing near Pigmon. Gallery Gridman-1.jpg Gridman-0.jpg Gridaman_full_I.png Gridaman_full_II.png Gridman-2.jpg Evil_Gridman.jpg|Brainwashed Gridman Thunder-Gridman.jpg Thunder_Gridman.png Dragon_Em_Gridman.jpg King Gridman data.png Gridman in 1995.jpg|Gridman circled in Red. Gridman pls.jpg |Gridman being judged by Zero as Koseidon and Triple Fighter look on. Grid an Rise.jpeg Also see *Servo Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Gridman